Amor idiota
by Arito-chan
Summary: ¿Qué importa? El mundo no puede ser una comedia romántica ni ella estaba enamorada. Ni él tampoco. Obvio que el amor duele, pero aquí ninguno de los dos siente amor por el otro, ¿cierto?... ¡¿cierto!   .:SuiKarin:.
1. Estúpido mundo

**N/a: **Se me ha antojado publicar esto y no hay nadie que me detenga, sólo pido sus opiniones al respecto.

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

**Advertencia****:** ¿Insinuación SasuSaku? Ha sido inevitable, ¡ah, sí! Creo que un poco de lime más adelante.

_**Dedicatoria:**_ A todas esas personas que les gusta, al igual que a mí, el SuiKarin en todas sus facetas, desde un amor retorcido hasta uno absurdo e idiota como el de esta historia :)

* * *

**Amor idiota.**

_**By:**__ Ari-ch__α__n_

* * *

**1│Estúpido mundo.**

* * *

—Te odio.

—No lo haces.

—Sí lo hago.

—No.

—Sí… Ugh, olvídalo.

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y la sonrisita burlona, irritante y estúpidamente atrayente que Karin tanto odiaba apareció en su estúpida cara de tiburón. Lo odiaba, ¡por supuesto que lo odiaba! Un insulso ser humano como él—si es que cuando se trasformaba en ese asqueroso líquido viscoso podía llamarse humano—no debería ni siquiera tener el derecho de respirar su mismo aire. Karin no era presuntuosa, ni siquiera era un poco arrogante, sólo pretendía serlo para no salir herida o para simplemente no dejarse ridiculizar por el estúpido hombre frente a ella. ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

Lanzó un bufido involuntario—maldita sea, él siempre conseguía exasperarla—y se dio media vuelta preparada para marcharse. No estaba dispuesta a seguir con una absurda discusión que no llegaría a ningún lado y sólo conseguiría enfurecerla más haciéndola parecer una estúpida zanahoria constreñida—palabras literales de Sakura aquella vez en que estaban peleando sobre qué era más cómodo, si los kimonos o las yukatas, y donde por supuesto, ambas se habían salido de sus cabales; cabe destacar que nunca se llegó a un acuerdo. En fin, no esperaba llegar a ningún lado con esa estúpida cháchara, así que comenzó a caminar para alejarse del estúpido cara de pez.

¿Ya he mencionado que hoy su palabra favorita era «estúpido»? No importa. Suigetsu era estúpido, el mundo era estúpido, ella era una maldita estúpida por haberse permitido llegar hasta esas alturas con el tipo ese. Porque… habían sido más que besos, estaba claro, y aunque tratara de culpar al alcohol por el estúpido—pero estuvo bueno, lo sabes—revolcón de anoche, sabía que solo se engañaba a ella misma. ¡Por Dios, si era inaudito! Ella era… ella. Tenía buenos gustos, respetables al menos, por ejemplo Sasuke, vamos, que si tenía cierta admiración enfermiza por el glorioso espécimen de hombre nadie podía culparla, es más, sintió que el mundo se volvió de cabeza cuando en una de esas extrañas «noches de chicas» donde ella era invitada, Sakura—_Sakura_, ¿notan lo descabellado del asunto?—le había dicho que no importaba, era un fase normal en toda chica de Konoha excepto en Hinata Hyuuga caer enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha alguna vez. A Karin le gustaban los hombres serios como Sasuke o Neji Hyuuga, algunos pícaros y salvajes como Kiba Inuzuka, ¡hasta aceptaba que Naruto era guapo! Pero _Suigetsu_, aquel bruto estaba muy por debajo de lo que se podía considerar un chico decente, en todo el sentido de la oración—sólo pregúntenselo a ella, que fue la protagonista la noche pasada de uno de esos episodios de «palabrería vulgarmente cachonda» mientras él la ponía de espaldas y se la cog… Ejem, creo que está más que sobreentendido.

La cuestión es que Suigetsu era la cosa más baja a la que haya podido llegar, por la que se haya dejado besar, manosear, _morder_, pero lo peor de todo, lo que la hacía llegar hasta el límite de la indignación, hacía hervir su sangre y querer gritar como la mujer histérica que era… es que le gustó. Allí está, todo el meollo del asunto reside en eso, una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ¿no creen? Pero para Karin no era así, era un asunto mucho más serio, _mortal_, porque, imagínense si alguien se enterara, ¡si Suigetsu se enterara! Sería el final de su reputación en Konoha, y no es que eso importara demasiado—bah, a la mierda Konoha y su estúpida gente feliz—, lo verdaderamente importante era el orgullo, peor aún, su orgullo de mujer, porque a Karin podrían llamarle muy zorra—¡maldita sea! En realidad Suigetsu era el único que lo hacía, ¿y se había _acostado_ con él? ¡Que alguien la matara! —, pero ella tenía dignidad, y no era el hecho de que la señalaran en la calle y se burlaran de ella—que _él _se burlara de ella—, sino de que pudiera verse al espejo y no le dieran ganas de atentar con el pobre cristal.

Había considerado el suicidio, en serio, pero cuando había cogido el kunai y se lo había acercado a la garganta podría jurar haber escuchado la irritante risita de Suigetsu burlarse de ella. ¡Si es que se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa! Aquella mañana cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de en lo que había terminado el más que obvio, caliente y _estúpido_—por Kami, Karin, ¿en qué pensabas? —coqueteo de anoche, habría sido hasta capaz de abalanzarse contra el cara de pez y cometer uno de esos famosos crímenes pasionales… Lástima que el idiota no se encontraba por ningún lado, así que ella simplemente destripó todas las almohadas de la cama, se vistió y se fue directo a su casa, ignorando el estúpido picor en sus ojos y a esa absurda vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba «te ha usado y luego te ha dejado botada, ¿te das cuenta?». Quería evitar sentirse como en una estúpida comedia romántica, porque primero, ella no estaba enamorada, y segundo, esto no era ni gracioso ni terminaría bien, lo más probable es que termine con un Suigetsu desaparecido _misteriosamente_ y ella postulándose para Hokage o algo así—argh, ¿qué coño?

Cuando más tarde se encontró con él, el bastardo estaba de lo más feliz riendo con sus amigotes en el puesto de ramen. La miró y sonrió como el estúpido que era y hasta fue capaz de insultarla como siempre acostumbraba. Fue exactamente como si nada hubiera pasado, y Karin hasta hubiese creído que la cerveza le había terminado de quemar las neuronas y le había provocado una pérdida de memoria temporal, sino fuera porque él fue el que se había despertado primero y la había visto en _su cama_, aunque, quién sabe, tan capaz y pensó que era alguna de las cualquieras con las que solía acostarse y no le tomó importancia—lo que la hacía sentirse aún más usada y querer descuartizarlo ahí mismo. Maldito bastardo. Karin, como buena chica mordaz que era, había replicado a todos sus insultos, y allí es donde habían terminado en el «Te odio» y en el «No lo haces» y bla, bla, bla.

—Eres tan mala mentirosa, Karin—masculló Suigetsu con socarronería.

Era inevitable para una mujer como ella—voluble, irritable y herida… sólo un poco, ¿eh?—no detenerse y voltearse a encararlo nuevamente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Suigetsu amplió aún más su de por sí gran sonrisa, complacido por _de nuevo_, haber captado su atención.

—Que eres una pésima mentirosa.

—¿Y qué te hace creer a ti que estoy mintiendo?

Él se encogió de hombros y sus ojos violetas brillaron con una malicia que casi la hicieron estremecerse—casi, es decir, ella era Karin y había soportado mucho más que eso en las guaridas de Orochimaru.

—Ayer, cuando estabas conmigo, parecías disfrutarlo…_mucho_—cada palabra las pronunciaba con una lentitud casi tortuosa—. Más aún, no parecías tener ni una pizca de odio alojado en tu lindo y tentador cuerpecito.

Karin no lo pensó dos veces y le cruzó la cara con una bofetada. Como era de esperarse, lo único que sus manos sintieron fue la humedad en que se había trasformado Suigetsu. Era un bastardo precavido.

—Cállate—lo agarró por la camiseta y lo acercó a su rostro, mirándolo con ojos de víbora—. Lo de ayer no fue nada, ¿entiendes? Así que si me entero que has alardeado de ese hecho como haces con una de tus vulgares conquistas, la pagarás muy caro—lo soltó bruscamente y lo miró con el mayor desprecio que pudo abarcar contra él—. Imbécil.

Se volteó y se alejó de allí con la mayor dignidad posible, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no voltear y verificar qué cara había puesto el estúpido cara de tiburón ante sus palabras. No es que eso le importara mucho, por ella que Suigetsu se muriera si le daba la gana. Total, no es que ella quisiera pasar otra ardiente velada con él, ¿cierto?

…¡¿cierto?

* * *

—¡¿Te tiraste a Suigetsu?

Karin torció el gesto. Había algo muy retorcido en toda esta situación, y no era precisamente el nada usual vocabulario en Sakura, sino que era _Sakura_. Bien, aclaro, no es que ella se haya ido directamente a la casa de la mocosa pelo de algodón de azúcar a contarle todos sus males y a pedir consejo. No, primero muerta. Ella había ido a casa de _Ino_, con la que mejor se llevaba en aquella aldea, a contarle de sus males y a _no_ pedir consejo… sino a preguntar algunas cositas—muy diferente, ¿comprenden? —, pero resulta que en vez de encontrarse con la rubia en su casa, la que le había abierto la puerta había sido Sakura, y luego… pues ya qué coño, era una chica y sabía que por más mal que se cayeran, ninguna sería capaz de divulgar un secreto. Si algo compartían las dos—para su pesar o fortuna—es que ambas tenían un alto sentido del honor femenino. Así que Karin no debía preocuparse porque el secreto de que se había acostado con Suigetsu se esparciera como pan caliente por toda Konoha… si no es que el maldito Suigetsu ya lo regó.

O que alguien haya pasado por allí justamente ahora y haya escuchado el grito ensordecedor de Sakura.

—¿Quieres decirlo más fuerte? Creo que en la Torre de la Hokage no te escucharon.

—Lo siento.

Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron por un segundo, luego Sakura estalló en carcajadas, siendo observada por una muy indignada Karin.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Te mofas del sufrimiento ajeno?

—¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que…Oh, por Dios, siempre supe que esto pasaría.

Frunció el ceño, muy disgustada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que ustedes dos terminarían juntos!

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué carajo estaba diciendo la estúpida pelo de chicle?

—¡No seas absurda! ¿Suigetsu y yo? Por favor.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Te lo juro! Desde la primera vez que los vi. Ustedes tienen a su alrededor una _gran_ tensión sexual.

Y que por lo visto la noche anterior esa tensión sexual había terminado por estallar entre ellos dos. Umm, tal vez por eso es que Suigetsu había estado tan fogoso. No es que alguna vez haya pensado que él fuera aburrido en la cama… ¡Esperen! ¡No piensen mal! ¡Ella ni siquiera había pensado en cómo sería Suigetsu en la cama! Es sólo que… Le había gustado, ¿no? Y eso tiene que ver un poquito con el hecho que había sido el mejor sexo de su vida—no es que ella haya tenido demasiadas experiencias tampoco, a diferencia de lo que _él_ pensara.

—Ajá—asintió Karin, tratando de ganar un poco de paciencia—, ¿y eso qué? No es que porque hayamos follado como unos locos una noche entera vayamos ahora a casarnos.

La simple idea era descabellada y hacía a Karin querer salir huyendo despavorida y gritando como niña.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

—No estoy diciendo que vayan a casarse…aún—sonrió con falsa inocencia—. Vamos, Karin, ¿me dirás ahora que sólo sentiste el placer del momento? ¿No hubo algo más? ¿Un revoloteo alocado en tu estómago? ¿El corazón latiendo como loco? ¿Una inmensa felicidad abarcando tu…?

—Eh, disculpa si no soy una chica que lleva enamorada del mismo chico por… ¿toda su vida? Lo cierto es que no todas nos enamoramos a primera vista como tú ni nuestro amor perdura estúpidamente por el tiempo.

—Auch, eso ha sido bajo hasta para ti.

—Lo sé, y no pienso disculparme—jamás, ¿disculparse con Sakura Haruno? Ni aunque tuviera toda la razón del mundo—. A todas éstas, ¿dónde está Ino?

—Salió a comprar unas cosas.

—Ah.

Echó un vistazo a todo su alrededor sin mirar nada realmente. Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, ya no buscaba ningún consejo ni nada—no es que lo haya querido hacer alguna vez, ¿eh? —, sólo quería largarse de allí.

—Bueno, uh, mejor me voy—hizo ademán de levantarse.

—¡Espera!

Miró con recelo a Sakura, quien se había levantado y le había cogido de la muñeca. En actitud desdeñosa, Karin se sacudió su mano, resoplando de manera poco femenina. Sakura rodó los ojos ante su actitud.

—Escucha, sé que no somos las mejores amigas, pero aunque no lo creas, te entiendo.

Karin arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste por error con Sasuke-kun después de unos tragos en un estúpido festival de verano?

Como respuesta Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y esta vez fue ella quien rodó los ojos.

—¡Cl-claro que no! —dijo la pelirrosa azorada—Me acosté con él, pero no fue por error.

Karin le miró horrorizada, sintiéndose igual que cuando tu madre comienza a hablarte de aquella vez luego de veinte años de estar casados en que tu padre se había puesto travieso y le había estado metiendo mano por debajo la mesa durante la cena de navidad.

—No quiero escuchar esto—dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Te dije que te esperaras! —el chillido en la voz de Sakura la obligó a detenerse—. Mira, cuando eso… pasó, yo fui muy conciente, yo lo quería, pero no sabía si Sasuke-kun lo quería así. Lo hicimos, sí, y aunque fue la primera vez de ambos, yo no sabía qué sucedería luego de eso.

Karin estaba estupefacta, primero porque había descubierto con quién Sasuke había perdido su virginidad—aunque en el fondo siempre lo supo, igual eso no importaba, para un futuro en crisis, aquella información valía oro—y porque Saura estaba hablando de Sasuke Uchiha con ella sin gritos de por medio. Muy parecido a aquella vez que le dijo el mal de toda chica de Konoha… excepto de Hinata Hyuuga.

Para su sorpresa, ella se encontró preguntando.

—¿Y qué pasó luego de eso?

Sakura apretó los labios.

—Fui una cobarde y no quise encararle. O por lo menos fue así hasta después de una semana, en que gracias a este mismo consejo, el de no puedes huir por toda la vida, le pregunté seriamente qué sentía por mí.

—Y él te dijo que te amaba desde siempre y vivieron felices por siempre, bla, bla, bla, esa historia ya todos la saben.

—En realidad la verdad está muy distorsionada, y me atrevo a decir que el culpable ha sido el baka de Naruto.

Karin le miró con sumo interés.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces cómo fue?

—Fui a ver a Sasuke, y él, muy indignado por haberse sentido rechazado, me propuso algo: Tendríamos una pelea, y dependiendo de quién ganara, las cosas se definirían.

—¿Y entonces tú ganaste? ¿Y luego de eso le dijiste que lo amabas y fueron felices por siempre?

—No.

—¡Argh, maldición! ¿Es que acaso la verdad es que no son felices? Eso es lo que tratas de decirme, ¿cierto? Que no existen los finales felices.

—No, lo estás entendiendo mal—Sakura le miraba con una sonrisa divertida al ver su expresión crispada—, y la verdad es que ahora me entró curiosidad de saber si tú crees en los finales felices, pero eso lo dejaré para otro momento. En cuanto a la pelea: Él ganó, por supuesto, ¿por quién le tomas? Wow, me siento halagada de que a pesar de todo creas en mis habilidades, gracias—soltó una risa al ver el rostro perturbado de Karin—. Sasuke-kun ganó, y luego de eso me dijo con una voz muy autoritaria que me fuera a vivir con él.

Karin parpadeó un par de veces, confusa.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No hubo lágrimas? ¿Confesiones? ¿Dónde quedó tu lado azucarado, mujer?

Sakura soltó una buena carcajada.

—Claro que lloré, tonta, pareciera que no me conocieras. Pero en el fondo sabía que para que Sasuke me propusiera eso y antes tuviéramos que pasar por una dramática batalla, era porque sentía ago por mí. Él me ama y yo lo amo, es algo muy simple de ver.

La pelirroja sentía cómo su ojo derecho se crispaba siendo victima de un tic nervioso. ¿Había pensado que su situación era una absurda comedia romántica? Pues lo de Sakura había sido una muy mala película de amor y dolor.

—Tú estás loca, definitivamente. Y me sabe si te sientes o no ofendida, pero Sasuke es el tipo más antisocial, frío y arisco del mundo, con una coraza de hielo encima en la que no puedes ver lo que piensa, ¡así que no me vengas a decir que viste dentro de su corazón y todas esas chorradas! ¡Loca!

Para su sorpresa, Sakura sonrió sin ninguna clase de desprecio.

—No me ofendes, y aunque no lo creas, sí vi dentro de su corazón. Aunque supongo que al igual que tú, muchas personas sopesarían que soy una estúpida loca cegada por el amor… umm… tal vez por eso Naruto inventó la historia de la confesión de Sasuke. ¡Qué idiota!

Karin se encontraba negando con la cabeza, casi sintiendo pesar por la pobre chica frente a ella.

—Esto es de locos.

—Olvida mi historia, sólo sigue el consejo que me dieron: No puedes huir por toda la vida.

—¡No estoy huyendo!

—Pero tampoco lo estás encarando.

Karin hizo un mohín, puede que ella tuviera un poco de razón… sólo un poco.

—¿Estás diciendo que debería hablar con él?

—Sí.

—Argh—hizo un gesto descontento—. No puedo creer que vaya a seguir un consejo tuyo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, la que me dio ese consejo fue Ino, así que técnicamente es ella la que te lo está dando.

Karin la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—Voy a intentar hacer algo, y si salgo peor parada que ahora, te echaré toda la culpa a ti.

—Eh… no estoy segura de querer obtener toda la culpa ni de que me la merezca, pero supongo que no tengo opción.

—¡Tin, tin, tin! Has acertado, cabeza de algodón de azúcar.

—Zanahoria.

—Bruja.

—Arpía.

Esto podría durar horas…

* * *

Ambos eran seres humanos, sí, por más que le costara creer que Suigetsu tenía un gramo de humanidad en el cuerpo. Lo cierto es que como seres humanos, podrían hablar civilizadamente, ¿no? Claro, por supuesto, era lo más natural del mundo. Podrían estar ambos sentados frente a frente, charlando amenamente y arreglando sus diferencias. Sí, no era muy difícil, obvio que podrían.

¿Entonces por qué carajo se encontraban en el sofá de él comiéndose la boca? Karin a estas alturas no podía razonar mucho, sólo recordaba que había ido a la casa de él y le había pedido un minuto de su tiempo—¡sólo un mísero minuto! —y de repente él la había arrastrado con sus asquerosas garras hasta el sillón y la había besado y ella… Mierda, tal vez él sí tenía razón en eso de que era un zorra, es decir, no había puesto oposición alguna a sus encantos. ¿Es que él tenía alguna clase de don especial sobre ella?

—Suigetsu…no, yo no…—quitando lo raro que era balbucear frente a él, era aún más extraño que dijera su nombre, lo que demostraba la situación críptica en la que se hallaban—No… ya… ¡Basta!

Él separó los labios de su boca y los llevó hasta su cuello, soltando una ronca risotada.

—¡Ya para! —insistió Karin, empujándolo por los hombros.

—Calla y disfruta.

Y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, ella podía aceptar que se burlaran a costa suya, hasta él podía tacharla de zorra si quería, pero algo muy diferente era mandarla a callar, por más que también haya recalcado que disfrutara y por más que una vocecita lujuriosa gritara a su conciencia que él tenía razón y lo mejor era rendirse al placer… otra vez. Pero no, ésta vez no caería en su estúpida seducción, no tan fácilmente al menos. Por lo mismo hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y lo empujó lo suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo. Por supuesto, si no se encontrara en una situación tan escandalosa y no estuviera tan enojada se hubiera burlado de su posición contra la fría madera allá abajo.

En cambio frunció el entrecejo y sin el menor remordimiento le dio un puntapié en las costillas que él no pudo esquivar gracias a la sorpresa repentina.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —rezongó él poniéndose de pie y agarrándose la zona golpeada.

—No, ¿cuál es _tu_ problema? ¡No puedes venir y de la nada comenzar a besarme y meterme mano!

—¡Pues me parece que ayer tú estabas muy bien con eso!

—¡_Ayer_! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Ahora ha quedado en el pasado, ¡supéralo!

—¡¿Y para qué has venido entonces?

Karin enmudeció por un momento, sin saber qué decir. Cierto que había ido a arreglar las cosas, a buscar respuestas, ¿pero cómo hacerlo en medio de una pelea no planeada? Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando, pero claro, ella no había previsto lo cínico y descarado que él era.

Con un suspiro resignado lo miró a los ojos, sin importarle que se diera cuenta de lo herida que debía mostrarse su mirada escarlata.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, ya no importa.

Y aunque se sintió como la típica protagonista de un drama romántico, no le importó, ya nada importaba. Se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento.

Era mejor así, se dijo, porque allí no había amor ni nada que se le pareciera. A fin de cuentas estábamos hablando de Suigetsu y ella, ¿no? El simple hecho de que ellos estuvieran en una misma oración era irracional y patético. Tan patético e ilógico como encontrarse ahora llorando bajo el manto de la noche, fuera de las miradas curiosas y sola… siempre sola.

_.:Continuará:._

* * *

**Pido** paciencia a la hora de pedir continuación, soy algo lenta, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar rápidamente, sin contar que este fic no tendrá demasiados capítulos (tres o cuatro a lo sumo, sino menos). Ahora díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido? xD


	2. Jodido, jodido, jodido

**N/a:**Ay Dios mío, ¡qué milagro! Al fin está el segundo capítulo, que me costó horrores, no pensé que Suigetsu se me saliera tanto de las manos, así que escribía, borraba, escribía, borraba, hasta que bueno, esto fue lo que salió, y todavía no estoy contenta porque…eso, ya, mejor callo y les dejo leer.

Comentarios, críticas, ¡estoy desesperada por saber si no la he cagado tanto hoy! Así que por favor, ¡reviews! ù.u

**_Advertencia_:** Lo mismo de la vez pasada. Y claro, nunca podía faltar un momento 'Equipo 7' xD

_**Disclaimer aplicado. **_

* * *

**Amor idiota.**

_**By:**__ Ari-ch__α__n_

* * *

**2**│**Jodido****, jodido, jodido.**

* * *

**E**l mundo estaba jodido, y Suigetsu estaba jodido junto a él. Completamente jodido. Oh, bueno, no es que eso fuera una novedad, porque durante el transcurso de su vida se había encontrado en situaciones bastante _jodidas_—una de las peores y la más memorables: Cuando cayó como conejillo de indias para los enfermizos experimentos de Orochimaru; ugh, de sólo pensarlo se le enchina la piel. La cosa es que ahora su jodida realidad era otra, una más complicada y no precisamente porque tuviera que ver con ninjas psicóticos ni nada de eso, era aún peor, y tenía nombre: Karin.

Karin era…_tan_ ella, y eso no estaba mal, no, no para él, lo que era extraño, porque todo lo que tendría que ver con ella debería parecerle estúpido y sin importancia. Pero no era así. Él se engañaba a veces diciéndose que no le interesaba, que no debería importarle las veces en que ella se quejaba de algo o tomar demasiado en consideración las críticas que le hacía con regularidad—cuando él mismo sabe que sólo lo hace para atormentarlo… y lo logra, que es lo más jodido de todo—, odia pensar en que ella tal vez también le haga críticas a otro o que se deje molestar tan libremente de ese otro como con él. ¡No! Sería una zorra si lo hiciera porque ella es de…nadie. Ella no tiene dueño y está casi seguro que lo prefiere así. Karin es libre de hacer lo que se le de la gana y tal hecho es lo que lo tiene tan _jodido_. Porque él quiere que sea suya… pero sabe que no puede. Es Karin a fin de cuentas, y tratar de llevarle la contraria es como estar en el ojo del huracán, sabes que no saldrás vivo pero no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo. Y eso es lo que a él le sucede, sabe Kami cuánto le encanta llevarle la inversa, sólo para llamar su atención y ver su bonita expresión contrariada, pero Suigetsu muy en el fondo sabe que eso es lo poco que puede hacer, que en cuanto a asuntos más _delicados_—¡dilo, vamos! A-m-o-r—no tiene ventaja alguna. Ya que él no sabe lo que es amar, no entiende lo que siente por Karin, ni tiene una simple idea de qué es lo que siente ella por él.

«¿Qué sientes por mí, Karin?», quisiera preguntarle, pero entiende que es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, porque tiene miedo al rechazo, de que diga que lo odia. Pese a eso comprende que existen cosas peores que las palabras, como las expresiones, lo ojos heridos y las frases mudas, como cuando los bonitos ojos de ella le miraron, dolidos y resignados, _decepcionados_, diciéndole que era un idiota y que la había lastimado. ¡Joder! Él nunca hubiera querido que ella se sintiera lastimada, pero lo cierto es que no sabe qué hacer ahora, cómo comportarse exactamente. Ella crea fuego en su interior cada vez que lo ve, lo enciende de una manera que ninguna mujer lo ha hecho antes, y eso le asusta, porque junto a ese deseo palpable se encuentra un corazón acelerado y un estómago lleno de cosas revolviéndose dentro de él—y no es que precisamente tenga una indigestión, ese cosquilleo se siente _raro_, pero también se siente _bien_.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Ahora se encuentra reprochándose la maldita estupidez de haberla dejado ir sin ni siquiera pedir perdón, aunque en realidad no sabe cómo hacerlo exactamente. Esto es muy complicado para él, más difícil que batallas monumentales o estar huyendo de la muerte. Por eso siempre ha odiado las relaciones sentimentales, esas emociones complejas que lo único que hacen es joderte la vida. Muy en el fondo sabe que no puede escapar de ellas—de una Karin herida—y esto le frustra más que cualquier cosa. Le jode.

A las nueve en punto alguien toca la puerta de su pequeño y nada ordenado departamento. Suigetsu, sin demasiados ánimos pero nada sorprendido por tal interrupción abre sin muchas ganas y ni siquiera se detiene a ver de quién se trata. Va hacia el sofá donde hace minutos Karin y él estuvieron a punto de hacerlo…o no—bueno, el punto es que él tenía ganas, y _muchas_.

Escucha el característico sonido de una nariz olisqueando el aire.

—Joder, hombre, ¿desde cuándo no limpias este chiquero?

Kiba se encuentra en medio de la sala olfateándolo todo igual que un perro—y de verdad Suigetsu se pregunta si alguna vez ha necesitado en realidad de Akamaru y su eficiente olfato—, luego arrastra los pies hasta la puerta de la cocina y la empuja sin mucha sutileza. Al instante se escucha el estruendo del vidrio al romperse.

—¿Qué coño…? ¡Malditas botellas!

—Procura dejar todo como estaba—es lo único que Suigetsu dice.

Sabe que la cocina está aún peor que la sala, pero la verdad es que eso le tiene sin cuidado, siempre ha sido así, y ahora que se encuentra en medio de problemas sentimentales—sentimentales no, carajo, son sólo unos _jodidos_ problemas nada más—ni le viene ni le va. Cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes ante el escándalo que ha montado Kiba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta cuando él por fin se ha sentado en el suelo frente a su persona, tiene una botella de cerveza en la mano.

El chico perro lo está mirando fijamente, escudriñándolo. Suigetsu bufa y se incorpora en el sofá. Alza las cejas de manera interrogante.

—¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa? —es lo que dice Kiba.

Él frunce el ceño y lo mira un poco confuso. ¿Qué diablos?, ¿no es él el que debería hacer tal pregunta?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Escucha el bufido de su amigo.

—No hay que ser demasiado brillante para saber que hay algo que te ha puesto de malas pulgas y con una expresión igual a cuando te clavan una estaca en el culo.

Oh, él siempre tan explícito.

—No sé cómo es la expresión de cuando te clavan una estaca en el culo porque nunca he pasado por eso… Ahora tú… bueno…—sonríe socarronamente.

Kiba, que siempre se ha tomado de buena gana sus bromas, no sonríe, tal vez porque ha notado que está tratando de desviar la conversación y eso nunca le ha gustado. A pesar de todo hace una torcedura de labios—demasiado seca y frívola como para tener humor—y luego se levanta de un salto, empezando a caminar por el recinto.

—Si mal no recuerdo—comienza, como hablándose más a sí mismo—ayer Karin y tú estaban muy juntitos durante el festival, y luego de repente… ya no estaban—lo mira con falsa sorpresa, deteniéndose—. No puede ser… ¡Lo hicieron! —se carcajea de su propia deducción y luego de que la risa para sigue caminando escrutando la habitación nuevamente—Pero hay algo que no cuadra aquí. ¿Dónde está ella? —se toca la barbilla y mira al techo, fingiendo estar pensativo—¡Ah, sí! ¿No era aquella chica que me pasó corriendo por un lado en la calle?, ¿y que a mí me pareció…lloraba? —ahora sí está sonriendo, y no es que disfrute del sufrimiento ajeno, es solo que la expresión desencajada de Suigetsu le ha causado cierta satisfacción.

Él se encuentra mirándolo, pero no lo mira a él, tiene las pupilas perdidas y turbadas, y Kiba, pese a no conocerlo demasiado—ellos son compañeros de tragos más que todo; ¿sabes, no? Cuando necesitas un camarada que quiera acompañarte a beber litros de alcohol hasta volverte mierda y buscar mujeres…para eso Suigetsu era perfecto—sabe que Karin es importante para él.

En un arrebato Suigetsu se levanta de golpe del sofá, luego vuelve a sentarse, se agarra la cabeza con las dos manos y la aprieta con frustración contenida.

—Carajo…

De repente se da cuenta que Kiba sigue ahí, y alza un poco la mirada, esperando ver alguna expresión burlesca o de desden—joder, que un hombre como él no debería estar así por una mujer, ¡y menos por Karin! —, pero por al contrario, Kiba lo está mirando con ojos curiosos solamente.

—He visto estas reacciones antes—comenta—. El imbécil de Naruto se puso así cuando descubrió que Hinata estaba enamorada de él desde centenares de años y él nunca lo había notado hasta ese momento.

—Karin no está enamorada de mí—rebate instantáneamente, y la verdad es que la idea le causa algo extraño en el estómago que lo trastorna un poco más.

—Eso no lo sé con exactitud—contesta el Inuzuka sin tomarle demasiada importancia al tono rudo de su réplica—, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que tú…

—¡No estoy enamorado de ella! —Suigetsu lo ha interrumpido, levantándose bruscamente de nuevo y mirándolo escandalizado.

—Iba a decir que tú quisieras que ella lo estuviera de ti, pero ya que lo pones así…—suelta un risita burlona, de esas que hacen una perfecta sincronía con las otras socarronas de Suigetsu—. Te gusta, hombre, y te gusta mucho. No hablaré de amor porque nunca me he enamorado, pero bueno…Conozco de gustar, y lo tuyo está un par de grados más arriba que mis simples enganches.

—Sí, sí, Kiba, cualquier cosa está más arriba que tus patéticos enganches.

—¡Oye! Que por lo menos tienen buen cuerpo.

—Y una cara espantosa, y qué decir de la personalidad…

—¿Y acaso eso importa cuando tienes ganas?

Suigetsu se queda pensativo por un momento.

—No, pero hay veces que necesitas dar más batalla, que ella no sea tan fácil, alguien así como…—calla repentinamente y sabe que ha metido la pata.

—¿Alguien como quién? —Kiba tiene los ojos brillosos, llenos de una malicia jocosa.

—No sé, ¿cómo quieres que sepa? En esta mierda de aldea no hay muchas mujeres que valgan la pena—suelta brusco.

—Pero sí las hay—asiente para sí mismo como dándose la razón—. Dime, ¿una de las de ese tipo podría ser Karin?

Suigetsu se muerde el labio y vira la mirada.

—¿De qué tipo? Karin es una zorra.

—Tu tono no es muy convincente.

Fulmina al castaño con la mirada.

—¿Te he pedido que me juzgues el tono?

Kiba alza las manos a la defensiva, pero sigue sonriente.

—Tranquilo, hombre, sólo decía. ¿Sabes? Es mejor aceptar los sentimientos que guardártelos y gracias a ello tu vida se joda aún más.

—Suena como algo que le pasaría a Sasuke.

—Exacto. ¿Y cómo terminó todo? Fatal, un Uchiha humillado. Ahora bien, aceptó el amor de Sakura y el suyo propio y velo ahora, tiene a su chica consigo.

—Karin no es mi chica.

—Pero podría serlo.

—No, no puede—rechina los dientes.

Su amigo suspira y alza los ojos al cielo.

—Estás en negación, no puedo hacer nada contra eso—se termina su cerveza de un trago y se da la vuelta—. Buscaré a alguien más para beber, tú no estás para la labor, por lo visto.

Suigetsu no tiene ganas de responder, así que simplemente se echa de nuevo en el sofá y cierra los ojos mientras espera el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Más tarde en su soledad, lamenta haber dejado a Kiba beberse su última cerveza.

* * *

Bien, sólo una cosa: Enfermarse no estaba en sus planes. Definitivamente alguien allá arriba lo odiaba. Es decir, ¿quién coño se enferma en verano? Porque había oído que a veces esas brisas veraniegas afectaban a aquellos con sistemas inmunológicos débiles, ¿pero él? ¡Él! ¡Era inaudito! Lo que restó de noche se la pasó llevando frío en el sofá, pues una brisa helada se filtraba por la maldita ventana, y ya entrada la mañana es que había decidido por fin ir a su habitación a arroparse y dormir un poco más—vamos, que él jamás había sido muy madrugador; por eso odiaba tanto a Sasuke en aquellos tiempos, el bastardo se despertaba cuando salía el sol y era alguna estúpida ley autoimpuesta que cuando él se despertara, los demás también debían hacerlo. Más tarde ese día se levantó con los parpados pesados al igual que el resto del cuerpo, le ardía la garganta y la cabeza le martillaba como si tuviera resaca, pero lo peor de todo es que moqueaba. Mocos, los odiaba más que a nada, eran asquerosos, insoportables y _tan_ desagradables, además que los malditos sólo hacían verte como algún adicto a la coca o algo así de tanto estar sorbiéndolos—sí, desagradables, ¿ya lo había mencionado?

Lo peor de todo es que estar enfermo no te hace parecer lindo, ni interesante ni mucho menos atractivo para las chicas. Aunque eso en esos momentos no importaba, ¿quién piensa en chicas cuando se siente como la mierda? Él no, por lo menos.

…Bueno, Karin no es exactamente una chica, ¿o sí?

Argh, ¿a quién engañaba? No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo ocurrido en aquel festival de verano y en lo que sucedió la pasada noche.

Al darse cuenta de que no había ya nada comestible en su cocina, sin mucho afán se dio una ducha y salió hasta el _Ichiraku Ramen_, y no es que frecuentara mucho aquel lugar que ya tenía la marca registrada de Uzumaki Naruto en él—estaba claro que aquel rubio además de estúpido, tenía un serio problema obsesivo con los fideos—, pero sabía que allí el caldo era muy bueno y sólo algo calentito le aliviaría el jodido malestar que cargaba.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio estúpido se encontraba allí, con su acostumbrado alboroto, mientras hacía reír al encargado de la tienda. A su lado descansaba una pila de tazones ya vacíos de una estabilidad ciertamente dudosa. Suigetsu suspiró con pesar al darse cuenta de que su mañana carecería de paz con Naruto rondando a su alrededor. Sin proponérselo, un vergonzoso estornudo se le escapó, luego siendo acompañado por una maldición. Al instante Naruto volteó en su dirección y al divisarlo le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Tiburón! —sí, él también lo llamaba de esa forma además de Karin, sólo que siendo Naruto, se trataba de un apodo amigable…Karin era otra cosa muy diferente—No te veía desde la noche del festival, ¿cómo has estado?

Por suerte, Naruto no era demasiado perceptivo, así que ni por asomo se dio cuenta de su estado decaído. Suigetsu bostezó y se sentó en el puesto al lado del muchacho, pidió al señor Ichiraku sólo un poco de sopa de miso, ganándose por parte de Naruto una expresión indignada.

—¿Sólo comerás eso? —aquello parecía ser el mayor crimen que el kitsune haya presenciado en su vida—Morirás de hambre. ¡Ey, viejo! ¡Tráigale mejor un…!

—Naruto, en serio, no me provoques—gruñó Suigetsu disparándole una mirada hostil—. No estoy de humor.

—Pero yo sólo quería…

—Mejor olvídalo.

Extrañamente el otro no siguió insistiendo, de seguro porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de su humor irritable y decidió que era mejor no hablarle a esa cara pálida y ojerosa si no quería salir mal parado—porque seamos realistas, Naruto podía ser el héroe, pero él no tenía esa divina capacidad de insultar con gracia y herir al mismo tiempo.

Suigetsu se dedicó a comer en silencio, escuchando distraídamente la conversación que tenían la hija del encargado y Naruto. Después de varios minutos sus pensamientos se volcaron nuevamente en dirección a la insufrible pelirroja que últimamente se colaba en su cabeza más de lo considerado normal.

Cuando comenzó a coquetear con ella en el pasado festival de verano, era muy consciente de su propósito. No negaba que Karin era bonita, estaba _buena_, y cuando lo miraba su corazón se emocionaba, así que con solamente un trago de sake encima se había dirigido a «cortejarla»—que eso sólo en su idioma significa molestarla un poco, pasar sus manos «accidentalmente» por algunos lados de su cuerpo y robarle uno que otro beso cuando ella estaba desprevenida. Karin le había permitido todo eso… porque estaba borracha, así que sí, él se había aprovechado de lo lindo, ¿felices? Era su maldita culpa, además, que ella haya destruido todas las almohadas de su habitación al no encontrarlo en ella, pero es que luego de a la mañana siguiente verla allí, durmiendo tranquilamente y luciendo extrañamente angelical, la culpa lo había acogido y sin saber qué más hacer había huido. Como un maldito cobarde.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando la vio más tarde, se hizo el desentendido y actuó como normalmente hacía, molestándola, insultándola y hasta se atrevió a especular que ella no lo odiaba… sino que allí había algo más. Y bueno… la cosa empeoró aún más cuando ella llamó esa noche a su casa y le entró un arrebato de pasión, al verla allí parada, tan pequeña y hasta luciendo avergonzada. Kami, no pueden culpar a un hombre enamorado—¡ejem! Él no había pensado eso, ¿eh? Hormonal, sólo un hombre muy hormonal, joder. La había agarrado de los hombros y estampado encima del sofá, comenzándola a besar con un deseo que se había estado conteniendo todo el maldito día.

Luego ella había… No, no había huido, no, ella había querido decirle algo, algo importante, y él por estúpido no se lo permitió. Lo dicho, era un cobarde, un jodido cobarde que nunca daba la cara cuando el asunto le concernía principalmente a él.

—Oh, miren, los peces salen del agua.

Ante aquellas palabras, salió de sus pensamientos y alzó la mirada para observar a la propietaria de aquella voz. Sakura se encontraba en medio de Naruto y Sasuke, así habrá sido su ensimismamiento que Suigetsu no notó cuándo había llegado la pareja. Por otro lado, al ver que la muchacha se encontraba muy distraída haciendo su pedido, creyó que había imaginado lo que había dicho. Tal vez ni siquiera había sido con él—¿Verdad?, no porque fuera de agua y porque Karin se la pase comparándolo con algún animal submarino, todo el mundo habría de hacerlo.

—Existe algo llamado cobardía, pero bueno… Los peces nunca han sido demasiado valientes, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?

—Hn.

—¡Y ahora imitas a Sasuke-Teme!

—Hn.

—¡Sasuke-Teme, deja de apoyarla!

—Cállate, Naruto.

—¡Yo sólo quiero saber por qué Sakura-chan se está metiendo con los peces!

—Tiburones.

—¿Qué?

Suigetsu respiró hondo y una risa silenciosa escapó de sus labios al confirmar que al parecer, la cosa era con él. Fijó la mirada nuevamente en Sakura, que fingía disfrutar de su ramen mientras le lanzaba miradas cortantes por el rabillo del ojo.

Volteó su cuerpo hacia ellos y sonrió con su típica mueca burlesca.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa, rosita?

Naruto comenzó a intercalar la mirada de Sakura a él, con un gesto estúpido en el rostro. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio comiendo de su ramen, aparentando que nada de aquello le importaba, pero Suigetsu había aprendido con los años que llevaba conociéndolo, que él siempre estaba atento a todo, y estaba seguro que toda su atención se posaba en la actitud que Sakura había tomado.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición por un momento, luego cuando Sakura terminó de comer se levantó con desmedida lentitud de su puesto y en menos de dos zancadas estuvo frente a él, quien ya se preparaba para algún golpe.

Ella clavó la mirada en él y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que por _tú _culpa he pagado _yo_ las consecuencias, ¿y merezco ser tratada mal por una pelirroja histérica? ¿Ah? ¡¿Lo merezco?

—Creo que aquí la única histérica eres tú.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues no fuiste tú quien soportó los lloriqueos de ella, los gritos y los regaños injustificados! ¿Merezco eso? No, no lo merezco. ¿Verdad que no, Sasuke-kun?

—No sé ni me importa.

—¡Sakura-chan, cálmate! —Naruto la sostenía de los hombros.

Ah, una típica escena del equipo siete, sólo faltaba el pervertido de Kakashi para completarla, se dijo Suigetsu. Pero allí había algo que no cuadraba… Vale, que ni era la primera vez que Sakura le gritaba por algo, pero nunca solía mencionar a una pelirroja—léase Karin—y mucho menos hablaba de dicha pelirroja llorando.

Mierda, la cosa era grave.

—Tengo que irme—habló mientras se sacaba un par de billetes del bolsillo y se levantaba de su silla.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Huye, cobarde, que aquí siempre estaré yo para recibir los golpes! —él no la podía ver porque ya le daba la espalda alejándose de allí, pero pudo notar cuando ella repentinamente calló—… Sasuke-kun, no sabes lo espantoso que son las pelirrojas cuando están desdichadas, ¡fue horrible! ¡Horrible!—lloriqueaba.

—Ya, ya, Sakura-chan.

Ah, mujeres…

* * *

Y lo repite: «Ah, mujeres…». Nunca creyó que Karin fuera de esas chicas que cuando el mundo se les desmorona van corriendo directo a la tienda para comprar zapatos y demás cosas inservibles y costosas, pero lo era. O por lo menos eso pensó cuando la casera le avisó que ella había ido de compras, y eso fue luego de que lo vio golpeando la puerta hasta sangrar los nudillos—hay que ver lo sádica que eran las viejas, ¿qué no se daba cuenta del estropajo de hombre que pegaba la cara a la puerta como un imbécil porque ni siquiera conseguía mantenerse en pie de lo jodidamente enfermo que se encontraba? Ja, y se creyó lo de las dulces ancianitas, sí claro.

—Ella ha estado muy decaía el día de hoy. ¿Tú eres su novio?

Sin contar que aquel brillo emocionado-hostigante de la vieja le ponía de los nervios, no podía creer que la pregunta le haya dejado aturdido. ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Si Karin lo odiaba! Y él se supone que debería hacerlo porque tú das lo que recibes—de hecho es «Tú recibes lo que das», pero a ver, pequeño Suigetsu, ¿te das cuenta de que quien empezó todo ese juego de insultos en un principio fuiste tú? Ah, la negación, la negación…—, así que es absurdo el simple hecho de pensar que ellos dos eran novios, ja-ja.

—Soy un…umm… Compañero de misiones.

—¡Oh! Ya veo—la mujer parecía un poco decepcionada, aunque seguía mirándole con curiosidad—. ¿Ye sientes bien?

—Sí—mintió.

—Bueno, creo que Karin no tardará mucho en llegar, pero si te sientes muy cansado yo puedo…

—Estoy bien, gracias.

La anciana hizo un mohín ante su respuesta cortante pero no dijo más, dio un par de pasos alejándose de Suigetsu y se encerró de nuevo en su departamento.

Ah, la paz de la soledad… que siempre es interrumpida por un caos aún mayor, cabe destacar. Él suspiró y se dejó caer en el frío suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta del departamento de Karin. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y Suigetsu se preguntaba si no era muy exagerado eso de esperarla bajo el bombillo tintineante del pasillo como algún novio arrepentido—oh, Kami, ahí estaba de nuevo…«Novio».

Y un carajo, ya había llegado hasta ahí y no se iba a ir hasta poder hablar con la zanahoria histérica. Punto. No sería demasiado difícil, porque el paso más grande había sido decidirse a ir, así que lo demás sería pan comido.

…¿Verdad?

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Ese tono venenoso sólo podía pertenecer a una sola persona en aquella aldea. Suigetsu cerró los ojos, deleitándose por un momento con la anticipación de comenzar una de sus habituales discusiones ácidas.

—¡Vaya zanahoria! ¿Te has traído toda la tienda? El despecho no te hace ver bi…

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos para mirarla se llevó una sorpresa al sólo ver una pequeña bolsa blanca sostenida por la mano derecha de ella.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —ella entrecerró sus ojos—. No vengas a insultarme en mi territorio. Lárgate.

—Pero qué hostil estamos hoy—él hizo ademán de levantarse del piso, siendo golpeado por un fuerte mareo—. Mierda—farfulló.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que el culo se te ha quedado pegado? Ay, qué lindo, has esperado por mí todo este tiempo.

—Claro que no—err, gran, gran mentira.

Impulsándose con una mano en la pared comenzó a acercarse a ella, y no estaba muy seguro, pero al parecer estaba arrastrando los pies igual que un estúpido vagabundo.

—De verdad, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

—No—gruñó.

—Bueno, entonces apártate—le pasó por un lado y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos, seguramente en busca de la llave de la casa.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo él por fin.

—No veo que tengamos algo de qué hablar, nunca lo hemos hecho a menos que sea para insultarnos, así que…

—Karin.

Ella detuvo sus acciones al percatarse del tono rasposo y molesto de él, se volteó para mirarlo y apretó los labios.

—No te ves bien, en serio.

—No me cambies de tema—volvió a gruñir.

—Pero es verdad, pareces un muerto viviente o algo así.

—Ja-ja, qué graciosa.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Ni yo, tenemos que hablar.

Karin bufó exasperada y volvió a lo suyo. Suigestu apretó los dientes y caminó hasta alcanzarle la mano que sostenía las llaves.

—Me dejarás entrar.

—¿Quién lo dice? Es mi casa y hago lo que quiera, además, serías capaz de violarme ahí dentro así que ni lo pienses porque… Eh, oye, ¿qué pasa? No me mires así, pareces un retrasado mental y…—calló al ver que él no replicaba nada sino que se mantenía en silencio respirando pesado. Acercó su mano hasta tocar su frente—. ¡Estás ardiendo!

—Eso ya lo sé, bebé, y tú también lo sabes—suspiró ante su tacto y cerró los ojos—. Karin, hazme un favor.

—¿Uh?

—Sostenme bien.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que se dejaba caer y… ¿esas eran las tetas de Karin?

_Oh, la jodida gloria… _

_**.:Continuará:.**_


End file.
